Rise of the Gold Ranger
by The Prime Phantom
Summary: Alex has been running for a while now, he ran so far and yet not far enough. What happens when he finds the rangers and becomes one himself, and what happens if his old life catches up to him again? Rated T for later chapters with the rangers mouths.
1. The New Kid on the Block

"It's Morphin Time" called Jason

With that all of us reached behind and grabbed our morphers. We called out our respective dinozord counterparts and were transformed into seven heroes ready to save the world, but let's back up a sec. This is all probably sounding like Greek to you morphing and dinozords? Well it can seem that way at first I should know.

I can remember it like it was yesterday, my parents never really got along and as soon as I was old enough I moved as far away from them as possible. I looked down at my phone while I sat on the bus to a place called Angel Grove, 12:30 it flashed back at me.

' Great' I thought running my hand through my long black hair 'not even half way there yet.'

Now I wasn't a bad kid in fact I was " A model citizen" and " Best in class", or at least that's what my teachers had said, not that I believed a word of it. Anyway, the Bus hit another bump I felt my bag slide into my leg. As I bent over to move it I saw someone move from the back of the bus forward. He sat down in the row next to mine as I sat back up. I looked over and smiled, he only glared at me.

' wonder what his problem is?' I thought to myself. My mp3 player had stopped and as I took it out of my pocket he grabbed my arm.

" Give me that and nobody gets hurt." He said gruffly.

" Back off man." I said trying to pull my arm out of his grip, no dice.

' ok so he's stronger than me, good to know' I thought and planed my next move.

I saw that there was a bus stop and the bus was beginning to slow down, meaning that it was going to let off and let on passengers, just as the bus had stopped I used the momentum of the brakes to leap onto my captor and break free. I landed with my arm between his chest and chin pinning him to the floor. He just laid there dumbfounded.

" H...How...did you...?" He stammered.

" don't follow me" I said in my most intimidating voice, and got off the bus.

I thanked the bus driver and stepped out on to the road. I decided that due to idiots like that guy on the bus I would walk the rest of the way. Before I left Red Brick I had found an apartment, the only thing I had to do was find a job.

" Now think Alex." I said out loud to no one in particular. " What am I good at?".

The first thing that popped in my head was ' Im really good at beating people up' laughing to myself I shook my head, sadly that's the only thing I could think of.

After an hour or so of walking I came to my new home Angel Grove. One thought that came rushing in was

'I'm going to need money.' I looked in my wallet and found I only had ten dollars left until I got my first paycheck.

I thought about selling something but what? Suddenly I remembered my grandfathers necklace. The first thing I did was go into a place called Ernie's juice bar. As I walked I tripped and fell face down onto the floor. When all of a sudden I heard

"You ok dude" I looked to see who was standing above me. It was a boy a little taller than me with curly black hair and a red shirt.

"Yah, Just lost my footing." I replied

He held out his hand " No worries man happens to the best of us." he said smiling.

As he helped me up he asked " I've never seen you here before you new?"

"Yah just moved here from red brick."

"C'mon drinks on me, I'm Jason by the way."

"They call me Alex." I said.

He brought me over to Ernie and said

"Ernie his drinks are on me." Ernie nodded.

"Thanks Jason but you don't have to." We were just sitting there when Jason's friends came up. "Hey Jace!" called Tommy.

The long brown haired teen stood behind me, next to a shorter brunette, a boy in blue overalls, another girl in yellow, and another kid all in black.

"Hey guys. this is Alex he just moved here from Red Brick." Jace said.

" Welcome to angel grove Alex." said the yellow girl.

"Thanks..um" I said

" My names Trini." she said. " That's Zach, Billy, Kimberly, and Tommy." each of them waved and said hi. Ernie came from behind the counter.

"You said your new here right?"

" Yah." I replied.

"You need a job?" He asked

"Yah but nobody around here is hiring." I said sadly

"Well you could always work here." He said smiling

" You serious?"

"Yah I'm always looking for more help." he said

"That's great Ernie."

So with that I had friends and a job in Angel Grove. Jason and Tommy were talking to me, leaving Kim and Trini to talk to Zach and Billy.

" So Alex you do any Martial arts?" asked Jason.

"Well" I said, remembering the incident on the bus earlier " I did a few years back in Red Brick, but nothing to speak of."

This peeked Tommy's interest. " Why don't you show us a little bit of what you know." he said.

"Alright." I said but before I could get started I heard a small beeping everyone looked around. Tommy ran over to Ernie and whispered something into his ear. Ernie nodded and Tommy then came over to me.

"Hey listen something has come up were going to have to see this when we get back."

" Oh Ok" I said.

The other teens left and Ernie looked at me and said

"Don't worry they'll be back." He smiled and went back to work.

I had the last sip of my drink and decided to work out. I went to change and bumped into two punk looking kids.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here skull." said the first.

" I don't know Bulk looks like a new nerd."

Ernie looked over and said "Bulk and Skull leave Alex alone."

"Its ok Ernie I can handle these two clowns." I said laughing.

"You think that's funny Alex?" said bulk.

" Yah you think that's funny " copied skull.

"Don't make me teach you a lesson." Bulk began again.

"Guys don't hurt yourselves." I said trying not to laugh.

"Looks like I'm going have to make you listen." said Bulk as he swung at my head.

I moved easily out of the way , and Bulk went falling into the janitors bucket of muddy water, spilling it all over the floor.

"Looks like your all washed up boys." I said laughing.

After I changed I got on the mat in the middle of the room to practice my Martial Arts. I started with some basic low kicks and punches. Then I moved on to a new kick that used the users momentum and energy to create a powerful kick that sent almost anyone back a few feet. I call it a tornado kick. Its a harder kick because it requires high jumps and a avoidance to nausea. You spin around and use your momentum to jump and carry the kick through with all the power possible. I could never get the kick right though, I was in the middle of a Tornado Kick when Tommy and the gang got back.

"Looks like we got to see some M.A action after all." said Tommy smiling.

" Yeah well it's not much." I tried to act like I wasn't happy that Tommy was watching me.

" Actually it was quite good.." Jason said.

" Hey Jason and I are teaching a Martial Arts Class in a few minutes and I was wondering if you wanted to join?" Said Tommy.

There was no question in my mind

"Yeah" I said eagerly.

"Great! Room 2b." said Jason.

I told Ernie that I was taking a class and he said he hoped I had a good time. When I got to the room the lesson had already began.

"Alright class today were going over Cata Number 1." Tommy was telling the class.

"Some of you newer students are going to be pared up with an older student to get your footing." Jason continued.

I was pared up with a girl called Rose. Rose was a bit shorter than me and had blond hair. We all worked hard in class and were tired out at the end. Tommy and Jason were talking to other students, and they had come around to me.

"You did great today Alex." Said Tommy.

"Just remember on your front kick keep your hands up and your foot straight." Jason finished.

"Thanks guys, but it was all Rose. She was really patient." I said. Tommy and Jason laughed and walked on to another student.

After a quick shower I walked back into the juice bar and Ernie came over.

" Hey Alex I'm glad you're still here I forgot to give you this earlier."

I looked down to see what he had given me it was a key. I told Kimberly and Trini that I was going home for the night after I cleaned up my last few tables. They said they hoped that I would rest well. On the way home I thought about the day, Tommy and Jason were helping me in Martial Arts and I had a Job with the best boss ever with the best friends ever. As I walked into my apartment I felt a weird almost seasickness and decided to go right to bed. That night I had the weirdest dream. There was this lady with crazy hair and a high gravelly voice. She was casting some kind of spell, but on who...suddenly there was motion and I panned around to the back of her to see in her crystal ball ME?! I saw me fighting the power rangers, and destroying not only Angel Grove but Red Brick as well, next thing I knew I woke up screaming.

'that was weird' I thought.

Every time I closed my eyes there she was getting clearer and clearer. I woke to hear an echo of laughter.


	2. A Friend in Need

(A.N. Thank you all for the kind reviews, This is all still new to me and If I misspell anything or get my Grammer wrong please let me know. Now with that out of the way here is Rise of the Gold Ranger Chapter 2: A Friend in Need

I don't know why, but thinking is always clearer when I'm running. I was so caught up in my thoughts in fact that I didn't notice that I had ran all the way to Ernie's Juice Bar. When I looked in and saw a light on Iwondered who would be there this early in the morning. When I went to the window I saw Tommy, He was punching the bag as hard as he can. I wondered if the door was locked I went over to the door and found it was I went in and watched Tommy for a minute. I was fascinated by the force and anger he threw the punches.I walked over and softly said,

"Tommy?"

Panting Tommy said " Alex...(pant) what are you (pant) doing (pant) here"

I responded "I couldnt sleep"

Tommy wiped his head and said "Well Ernie doesn't really open until about an hour from now."

"Well Im not going home, what about you?"

Tommy looked at the ground " Same here couldn't sleep usually this helps." He gave the bag a punch to emphasize his point.

I was about to ask him about the woman in my dream when suddenly he came up and said " you want me to give you some Martial Arts practice?" I agreed and took off my shirt to begin practice however I forgot to take off my necklace witch hit the ground when I pulled my shirt off over my head. Tommy bent down and picked it up

"Hey you dropped this" he said picking up my necklace. It was an old gold coin with a symbol of a velociraptor on the front

" Thanks bro." I said

"Where did you get it" he asked

"My grandfather gave it to me the night before he died." I replied "He said he found it while on an archeological dig back when he was young."

Tommy stood there with a confused look on his face.

"What?" I asked after staring for a few moments

"Nothing just something I'll need to remember." he said "Let's start with practicing front kicks." he finished.

It didn't feel like It was to long infill Ernie came in.

"Morning boys." he said.

"Morning Ernie" called Tommy

"I'm glad you're here boys I need your help bringing this morning's supply order in." Ernie continued. Tommy and I wiped our heads and followed Ernie. After we unloaded the truck Tommy and I went back to the mats. After a bit more practice Tommy suggested that we take a break and get something to drink. When we turned around there was Kimberly and Trini.

"Hey girls" said Tommy

"Have you guys seen Jason?"Kimberly asked

"No why something up?" I asked "

"He hasn't shown up and nobody can get a hold of him" Trini responded.

"He was supposed to come in to work but he isn't here and he's not at home." Kimberly finished.

"We'll look around." I said.

Tommy went to look Around town with Kimberly. Trini and I searched around Ernie's. I went to look in the locker room. I found a red watch next to Jason's bag. There was also something else there...the red rangers power morpher. I couldn't believe my eyes. I ran back to find Tommy and Kim standing taking to Ernie. I ran over to them and asked them to follow me into the hall.

"You find something bro?" asked Tommy.

I grabbed out of my locker Jason's communicator and power morpher. The looks of fear and surprise were as clear to the rangers as if their worst fears had just come true. Just then Jason's communicator went off.

Tommy answered it "This is Tommy Zordon go ahead."

Then there was this really distorted deep voice came from the communicator

"Tommy teleport to the command center right away." it said

"Alright Zordon...we seem to have a situation." Tommy said looking at me.

"I am aware of the situation Tommy however finding Jason must take first priority." Zordon said.

"Alright guys let's teleport." said Tommy.

Next thing I knew we were standing in a room with lights and a console for a computer all around.

"Zordon have you located Jason?" asked Tommy " Not yet Tommy, it is likely that Rita has him in her dark dimension. Unfortunately without his communicator and morpher it is impossible to locate him.

"But Zordon what would cause Jason to drop his morpher. " I asked.

"He must have been ambushed by putties and been unable to contact you before he was taken." Zordon continued.

"It also stands to reason he was knocked out early in the fight to keep suspicions low." Billy said.

"It would appear that way billy" Zordon finished.

"If Rita captured the leader of the power rangers" I said looking at the other rangers " it can't be for anything good. "

"Your suspicions are correct Alex, I believe Rita has captured Jason to destroy the command structure of the team thus causing the Zords not able to be called and her monsters can destroy all of angel grove.

"We can't let that happen." Tommy said.

Then a robot called Alpha asked "Rangers who is your friend? He was not supposed to come here. Only those in possession of power coins can enter the command center."

"That proves it." Tommy said.

"Proves what?" asked Zordon

"Earlier when we were practicing our martial arts he had a necklace that I thought looked like a Power coin, show it Alex."

I was kinda startled but took off my necklace and showed it to alpha.

"Aye Yi Yi " he exclaimed

"Look Zordon."

" it appears as though we have a new ranger in our midst." Zordon said.

Everyone looked at me. "If I was a power ranger I think I would know it " I said

" It is possible your powers have been lying dormant ever since your grandfather found that coin. Waiting for the day it would reach your hands." Zordon said.

'my hands?' I thought

"But Zordon why me?" I asked.

"It is likely that these powers would only activate when the other rangers powers were activated, when the morphing grid was re-energized ." Zordon explained

All of a sudden an alarm went off "Rangers observe the Viewing Globe." Zordon commanded.

As we all gathered around the white globe we saw Goldar, what I can only explain as a golden flying monkey from Oz, who had grown to massive size standing holding a cage. "Hear me Power Rangers you want your leader back come and get him." He challenged .

"Zordon how are we supposed to fight him if we can't call our zords?" Asked Zach "I can grant Alex temporary control over the Red Ranger Powers until Jason comes back." Zordon explained

"Will that work?" I asked

"In theory." Zordon said.

" What do you mean In theory?"

" Technically speaking you are already a Power Ranger, Your powers just haven't activated yet, meaning your body is already used to the power of the morphing grid." he explained

" We can use that to our advantage, we'll just give him a smaller dosage of the red powers." Alpha went on to clarify

"However you must except these powers knowing that they could give out at any moment, as there is already a red ranger and too much red power in the morphing grid is dangerous."

Billy cut in " Zordon can't we just activate his powers?"

"Theoretically Billy but he would not have control over the red Tyrannosaurs Zord." Zordon explained

"Zordon let's do it." I said

" You except these powers?" Zordon asked for confirmation.

"I do." I said with a hint of worry in my voice

"Then hold out the red morpher, and receive the power." He finished.

I did so and Zordon used some of his power to transfer the powers.

"Follow the example of your fellow rangers and call upon the mighty tyrannosaurus and become a Power Ranger." Zordon said.

Tommy looked at the rest of the rangers before saying,

"Guys ITS MORPHIN TIME!"

They all held out their morphers in front of them and called out "Draggonzord" Tommy said. " Mastodon" said Zach, then came Kimberly "Taradactyl" she said " then Billy said "Triceratops" next was Trini with "Saber tooth Tiger." Then it was my turn " Tyrannosaurs" I called out, I began to feel this weird sensation running throughout my body and when I looked down I saw the red power suit.

'I don't believe this, this is amazing.' I thought we had to teleport right to where Goldar was holding Jace. " Hahah I see you have come for your pathetic leader Power brats." He called down

"Not so fast Goldar." I called

'what was I doing Tommy was supposed to be leading not me'

"Another red ranger?!" Goldar said surprised.

"Thats right, now reliese Jason." I said not thinking.

"Or what ranger, not even with you as the red ranger can you summon your zords." Goldar said mockingly

"We'll just see about that," I said then I turned to the other rangers " Guys, we need dinozord power NOW!"

With that the Zords were summoned and the Megazord was formed. Tommy had called in the Draggon Zord to help.

"Impressive rangers now let's see you fight." Goldar said in a challenging voice.

"Look out for his sword." Kimberly said

"Mastadon shield" I called suddenly in the hand of the Megazord their appeared the head of the Mastodon, we blocked Goldar's first attack but the second one caught the whole team by surprise. The Megazord fell to the ground with a loud crash. Tommy and the Draggon Zord had stepped in to keep Goldar busy while we regained power.

"Man this guys strong" I said.

"Affirmative" Billy agreed.

Trini suggested we use the power sword to finish him.

"Great let's do it" I said

"Main stabilizers are back on line" Kimberly said. The Zord stood up and as soon as it was standing we called for the power sword. We charged it but it was no good Goldar had blocked it and deflected it back into the Draggon Zord.

"Man what's with this guy." I asked.

Just then there was a call from Tommy

"Alex," he said " Bring the two Zords together."

"Alright" I said "Draggon Zord Combine!" With that the Draggon Zord split and the Megazord was able to combine with it.

"Alright guys let's get Jason back." I said

"Alex use the Draggon Staf on Goldar that should be enough to destroy him."Tommy said

"Alright Draggon Staff power up." I called and the Mega Draggon Zord charged its drill staff and put one huge hole in Goldar's torso. " You Power Punks will never get away with this." Goldar said before reverting back to a different monster and dropping the cage Jason was in.

"Oh no Jason" exclaimed Tommy.

"No problem guys" I said and caught Jasons cage just before it hit the ground. I set the cage on the ground and exited the Mega Draggon Zord followed shortly by Tommy and the others. We walked over to the cage and Kimberly and Trini were already looking to see if Jason was hurt. He was unconscious, but other than that they couldn't tell.

"Stand back guys." Zach said and used his power ax to cut the chain. Tommy ran in and, with Billy's help dragged the unconscious and battered leader out. When we got back to the command center Zordon congratulated all of us.

"Congratulations rangers, you have done extremely well today, not only did you save Angel Grove from another one of Rita's monsters but you saved your friend." he said.

Tommy cut in "It took a good leader to get us through that."

"Affirmative Alex was most courageous as a temporary commander." Billy said with a smile.

"I agree Billy." Zordon said "Alex" he continued " You proved yourself to be not only a strong human but also a great leader in hard times."

" Thanks Zordon but it was a group effort, Trini and Zach were great on suggestions for an under experienced leader." I said

Just then Jason walked in to the room.

"Aye Yi Yi" Exclaimed Alpha "Jason you need to be resting."

"I'm fine alpha" He said the other rangers de morphed but Zordon and Alpha teleported me back to Ernie's de-morphed. After looking around for a few seconds I walked in to talk to Ernie.

"Alex there you are I was worried something had happened." He said.

As I looked over his shoulder I saw he had the TV on and a reporter was saying

"The've done it again, yes those marvelous super heroes of angel grove have stopped another one of Rita's seemingly endless supply of monsters. I know I speak for everyone in Angel grove when I say,Thank you power rangers...whoever you are." And with that Ernie shut off the TV.

"So where were you today Alex?" Asked Ernie.

As if to answer his question Tommy, Kimberly, Zach, Billy and Trini walked in.

"Hey Ernie sorry we left so abruptly today." Zach said.

"no biggie" he replied "I'll get five regulars right out."

He said before going behind the counter.

"Thanks Ernie" Said Tommy as he sat down at the bar next to me.

"Hey man great job out there today." He said.

"Tommy please I didn't do a thing." I replied

"You got Jason back, that means the world to him and the team."

I tried not to smile but then all the other rangers came over with a "Yah" or " You did great"

Soon Ernie came back with the drinks, and asked " Where's Jason?"

The Rangers smiled and looked at me.

"He's with Zordon." I said.

Ernie's eyes got really wide.

"So for now I'm filling in as the Red Ranger." I continued.

Ernie couldn't believe it. We all had a good laugh and then helped Ernie put things away and left to go home.

'I still can't believe that I'M the Red Ranger,' I thought

'Even if its for a short time I have had the chance to do something that few people ever get a chance to do. I AM THE RED RANGER'.

Thanks for all the comments and reviews on this story! I hope you continue to enjoy, and please if I spelled anything, or got my Grammar Wrong at any point please feel free to let me know and I will change it ASAP.


	3. Easy Come Easy Go

A.N Thanks for the reviews guys! Really glad you all are enjoying this fic :-). OK here we go, Chapter 3 Easy Come Easy Go

That night the dream came back, only clearer, I suddenly understood That lady must be Rita Repulsa, the voice this time wasn't a spell but she was taunting me.

"You'll never be a real ranger, just give up now," over and over again.

I once again woke up breathing hard and sweating.

"Man that is too weird" I said then I realized what time it was and began to pack for my Martial Arts Class with Tommy.

Once I had arrived at Ernie's I walked in to see him sitting on a chair waiting for me.

"What kept you." He asked jokingly.

I tried to smile but That dream was still on my mind.

"Something the matter? " Asked Tommy.

"Its just this dream I've been having for that past couple of days."

"Anything you care to share" Asked Tommy in a concerned voice.

Thats what I like about Tommy, He cares, not that the rest of the team didn't he just took it another step further and made your problems his problems. It was then I decided to tell him what was going on.

"The dream goes something like this I'm floating around Ritas base and I can see her sitting at a table mumbling something, at first I thought it was a spell or something but tonight's was more 'you'll never be a real ranger your just a stand in' stuff like that." I said

"Man that Rita Really winds me up." He said

"Tommy I don't know what to do." I said

"Let's try talking to Zordon see if he can tell us anything. " Tommy said.

So after locking the front door and turning off the lights we teleported to the command center. when we got there I explained my dream to Zordon and when I was done He said.

"Alex the dreams are Rita trying to make you doubt yourself and lower your self confidence."

"What can I do Zordon." I asked

"Don't let Rita's words hold any ground, for if she gets a foot hold she will make sure you are incapable of commanding this team." He continued

"But Zordon I'm not the leader, I AM just a stand in." before Zordon could say anything the alarm went off

"Oh boy, looks like Rita's at it again." Tommy said rolling his eyes.

We walked over to the viewing globe.

"Kimberly, Trini And Billy are being attacked in Angel grove park, Rita has sent a Squad of Putties and her new Monster you must teleport and help them rangers." Zordon said.

"Ready Bro?" Tommy asked me.

"Yeah." I said. "

We morphed and teleported to the park. We got the putties off the three long enough for them to morph and help fight. The putties were really strong this morning and we had to call down our Power Weapons to defeat them, Kimberly got the Power Bow, Trini got the Power Daggers, Billy the Power Lance and I got the power Sword. Tommy used his Dragon Dagger and with his help we were able to repel the putties but just as we were about to go for the monster I felt a pain in my chest. the pain was so great it caused me to fall down on the ground. Kimberly came running over.

"Alex are you ok."

"Yah it's my powers, there fading." I was able to say.

The monster Rita had sent down was called DarkFalcon. He had large wings that can make incredibly strong winds and can spew a gas that causes the area where he is located to become dark as night.

"Well is one of you power dwiebs a little down, here I'll give you a little pick-me-up. " with that he spread his wings and began to flap them really hard.

It blew the other rangers away but left me alone to face him.

"Little Red Ranger so sad and all alone." He mocked

"That's more than enough to take you down you oversized chicken." I said.

He just laughed "YOU?! You're not even a real ranger your just a stand in, a poser, hardly worth my time."

Just as I was thinking that he was right, Zordons words came into my head again. " Don't let Rita's words hold any ground, for if she gets a foot hold she will make sure you are incapable of commanding this team" I thought of Jason and what he would think if he saw this.

"Your right" I said "I am just a stand in, I'm not a real ranger...but you know what is real the Power Rangers. "

This restored my confidence and my powers and I was able to beat him back and his effects wore off, the skies cleared and the Rangers teleported back.

"Way to go Alex." Tommy said

"Thanks now let's finish this turkey." I said.

Just as we finished talking Rita made her monster grow. We summoned our Zords once again and took the battle to him.

"You know what they say about the bigger they are." Mocked DarkFalcon.

"Alright Power rangers let's cook this Bird." called Tommy.

the Dragon Zord was first, he shot missiles at him but Darkfalcon just blew them back to us.

"Main power at sixty percent, Alex we can't take another hit like that." Billy said.

"We need the power sword NOW." I said the Megazord grabbed the Power Sword and swung at DarkFalcon hitting him and sending him flying back. DarkFalcon got up and said

"Not bad Power Punks let's see how you do when you can't see."

he blew this black smoke like stuff out of his mouth and caused the area to go dark.

"Oh man where did he go?" I asked.

Suddenly there was a slash across the torso of the Megazord and Zach said

"We can't see him but he can see us"

"If only we could reverse the effect." Kimberly said.

"Affirmative," Said Billy "That sure would make the battle even."

just when the stablalizers in the Zord were recharged enough to stand I had an idea.

"Billy reverse polarization on the view screen"

"If I do that then we won't be able to see."

"Yes we will." I said

Once Billy had entered the code DarkFalcon came into focus. I swung the sword hitting DarkFalcon causing his powers to fail again.

"Way to go Alex." Said Trini.

"Let's finish him MEGA DRAGGON ZORD ACTIVATE." I called the two Zords merged and with one blow from the Dragon staff DarkFalcon fell defeated.

Back at the command center Zordon said

"Well done rangers. Now you must hurry to Ernie's before he misses you."

"Alright lets go." I said

"Alex please wait a moment." Zordon said.

The rest of the rangers teleported to Ernie's and left me standing in the command center.

"What's up Zordon?" I asked

"Actually I was the one who wanted to talk to you." Came a voice from behind me. I turned around to see Jason.

"Jace, how are you doing." I said.

Jason smiled and said "Good, Alpha and Zordon say I am strong enough to take my powers back."

I was floored...' Rita was right I'm not a ranger...'

" Oh... OK... Jace, " turning to Zordon I said

"Thanks for the run Zordon It was fun while it lasted."

" Alex what you did for the rangers will never be forgotten, you stepped in at a time of need, even though it was only for a short time." He said. And transferred the powers back to Jason, and with that I was no longer a ranger.

"Thanks again Bro." Said Jason.

"It was no big deal." I said " but I need to get back to Ernie's, he was looking for you the other day Jace."

" Let's go." he said. We teleported back to Ernie's and worked all day. I was a little distracted after losing the red ranger powers and it was showing. I brought two tables two different orders and forgot about three tables. After the last customer left we all gathered around the bar.

"Ernie You should have seen Alex out there today he was on fire." Tommy said.

I tried to smile but I was feeling bad about losing the red Ranger powers.

"Yah but I tell yah It feels great to be back." Said Jason.

The room got quiet. " Alpha and Zordon said that you needed to rest Jason." Tommy said eventually breaking the silence. " Yah but I'm rested enough and everything checks out." Jason said.

"That's great Jace." said Kimberly she and the others got up and gathered around Jason, they said how they were glad he was back and how they hoped this wouldn't happen again. I knew they meant that they were happy that they had their friend and leader back, but at the time the whole no powers thing was starting to build on my emotions. I got up and walked out into the night. Tommy following shortly after.

"Where you going bro?" He asked.

"Just going home." I replied sadly.

"Look if it's about losing your powers forget it, once a ranger always a ranger." He said.

"I guess I just need time to get my head straightened out." I replied.

"Look if you ever need to talk, I'm here for you man." Tommy said in a kind voice.

Without saying another word I left for home.

About half way home I felt this strong pain in my chest. When I got home it wasn't any better.

'Man what is this?' I asked myself.

All of a sudden I was teleported to the command center.

"Welcome back Alex." Alpha said.

"Alpha?" I asked confused.

Well, what an interesting turn of events. What could Zordon and Alpha want with Alex now? Tune in next time to find out! Don't forget to leave those reviews, and if you have any questions PM me and I'll get back to you


	4. Gold Ranger Powers Activate!

_About half way home I felt this strong pain in my chest. When I got home it wasn't any better. _

_'Man what is this?' I asked myself. _

_All of a sudden I was teleported to the command center. _

_"Welcome back Alex." Alpha said. _

_"Alpha?" I asked confused. _

"Alex, I asked alpha to teleport you here for a special meeting." Zordon said.

"You need ME?!" I asked turning around to face Zordon.

"Yes Alex. Alpha please explain the plan to our young friend." He finished .

"Right Zordon," The robot said "Alex can I see your grandfathers necklace for one second?" He asked.

I nodded and pulled off my neck. Alpha grabbed it from me and took it off its gold chain. He then placed it in a morpher like I saw the other rangers had.

"Its ready Zordon." He called out excitedly.

"Ready? Ready for what?" I asked.

"Alex, You have taken on the powers of a ranger once before, under severe circumstances." Zordon said.

"Now I must ask you to do it once more."

I knew where this was going and it was hard for me to contain my excitement.

"Alex, I ask you here and now, will you help fight Ritta and her monsters? Will you fight for what's right? Will you become a Power Ranger?" He asked.

I thought for a moment before saying without any hint of doubt "I will Zordon!"

He smiled and said "Then take the morpher from alpha and call upon the powers of the velociraptor and become the Gold Ranger. "

I did as I was told. I grabbed the morpher from alpha, held it out in front of me, and called out

"IT'S MORPHIN' TIME!" after I activated the morpher I called out

"Velociraptor". Before I knew what was happening the morpher transformers into armor plating that ran down my arms and began to wrap around my entire body.

I had a suit that resembled the other rangers to an extent but was more armored. The White diamond patterns on the regular rangers was replaced with gold and the main color was a sort of gun metal gray. I had two gold diamond shaped clasps holding my gold cape on my back. My helmet was like the other rangers. It had a velociraptor type design with the mouth opening to reveal a visor. It was also gold and gray.

"This shall be your weapon." Zordon said as Alpha brought over a sword with two horn like things sticking off the sides of the handle and a blade that had a indent right before the hilt and a tooth like pattern on the blade its self. The sheath looked like it could be a gun.

As I drew out the sword Zordon said "This is the Raptor Saber, it can be transformed into a gun as well as a sword."

I placed the hilt on my waist and put the sword back in its sheath, on my side.

I powered my suit down, and said "Thank you Zordon."

He just smiled, " Alex, I would like you to keep this a secret from the other rangers." He said.

"But, why Zordon?" I asked.

"Alex you must promise me that you will keep this secret." Zordon said.

I nodded and he teleported me back home. I think the ranger powers do something to your body cause I felt really tired and just decided to crash on the couch for the night. All too soon I was awoken by my phone ringing.

"Hello" I said sleepily.

"Morning sleeping beauty" Tommy said from the other end.

"Hey Tommy, what's up?"

"Apparently not you." He said jokingly.

I turned over and looked at the clock, 5:20, It flashed back at me. Then it hit me Martial Arts practice! I had slept too late and made Tommy wait.

"Sorry dude." I said "Guess it was a better night than I thought."

Tommy laughed and said

"That's ok dude, as long as you slept alright for once." He said softly.

"Yah I did, no bad dreams at all." I paused for a minute before adding "Actually come to think of it, no dreams at all."

"Really?!" Tommy asked surprised, "That's great!"

" Yah I guess, I'm sorry I stood you up." I said jokingly

" I'll get over it." Tommy said pretending to cry. We laughed and then I decided I was going to take a shower. I got undressed and went to step into the shower when suddenly I felt dizzy and I lost my balance. I put my hand out on the wall to support myself,

'Man That was weird.' I thought.

As I was in the shower I discovered that If I moved my arms in a certain was they felt extremely sore, same way with my legs.

I got dressed in a Black shirt with gold bands around the biceps and neck, some black jeans, and my green converse shoes. As I walked down the street towards Ernie's I felt it again. This time the pain was like all over my body, it began to ache. The only relief I found was to rub my arms, that relieved the pain there but my legs were ready to give out. I stumbled into the juice bar and took a seat at one of the tables. Tommy was the only one there, and hearing someone enter he came out to see who it was. After looking around he found me at a table and came over.

"Hey Alex." He said and put a hand on my shoulder, causing me to groan in pain. As soon as he heard me he pulled his hand off,

"Sorry" He apologized

"It's not you," I confessed " It's just for some reason my muscles are really sore today."

Tommy looked at me with concern, and asked " You have any idea why?"

"None that spring to mind" I lied.

About that time the rest of the rangers came in, Jason leading them,

"Hey Alex!" He said running over.

"The guys were just telling me what a good job you did as my stand in"

"Please I didn't really do anything that special."

"You defeated two of Ritta's monsters, saved Me and commanded the Megazord flawlessly"

"I wouldn't say flawlessly"

"You feeling alright, dude?" Asked Zach.

I didn't realize it but apparently I was flushed, and had dark rings around my eyes.

" Yah I'll be ok, just feeling a little down today." I said suddenly the other rangers communicators went off.

Jason answered on his communicator.

"Rangers Ritta has sent down a monster to attack Angel grove park." The rangers teleported away and left me alone there with Ernie.

A few minutes later my communicator went off.

"Alex the rangers are in danger, they need your help."

"I'm on it" I said and teleported into battle. I was already morphed and ready, when I saw them Jason, Zach, Billy and Trini were un-morphed and laying knocked out. The monster was something I don't know if I can accurately describe. It had half a robot head, mixed with half monster head, and just techo-organic bits all over it. It had Kimberly in one claw and Tommy in the other. It threw them back over to the others and I drew my gun. Aiming at the monster I fired six or seven shots, all of them hitting their marks. As the smoke cleared I walked out and stood between the Rangers and the monster.

"WhO aRe YoU?" It asked in a metallic voice.

"I'm the Gold Ranger and you'll pay for what you have done here." I said.

"YoU cLeArLy DoN't KnOw WhO YoU ArE MeSsInG WiTh." It said back.

"Why don't you show me." I challenged.

The monster let out a mighty roar and charged at me.

Without hesitation I reached for my sword, flipping around one of the horns on the side, so it was pointing the same way as its mate activating the transformation from gun to sword mode. I grabbed the handle, and attacked the charging monster with a blur of swipes. Not one of my sword strikes missed, and by the time the monster had ran past me I had probably hit him at least twenty times.

"HaH, MiSsEd!" He called.

Still standing with my sword drawn out to the right side "Wanna bet?" I asked, slowly placing the sword back in the sheath.

As The hilt hit the top of the sheath several small explosions blew the monster into dust.

I ran over to the other rangers and tried to wake them.

"Jason, Billy, Tommy. Guys wake up." I said shaking each ranger in turn.

'This can't be good.' I thought.

I got on the communicator and called Zordon.

"Zordon seven to teleport directly to med bay." I said.

Back at the command center's Medical Bay each ranger had their own bed and monitoring equipment. Jason, Billy, Zach, and Tommy on one side and the girls on the other side. Alpha was running around and taking scans. I tried to help as much as possible, but I knew very little about being a Doctor.

"Are they going to make it Alpha ?" I asked, Alpha looked at me and said happily

"They are stable, it just depends on how their bodies recover, and with the ranger recovery it shouldn't be long."

I let out a breath and sat back in a nearby chair.

"Alex it might be better if you returned to Ernie's and told him of the situation here." Zordon said.

I nodded and teleported back to the juice bar.

Reviews are what keep me going! Thank you guys for liking this story and sticking with my delayed update schedule...Life really sucks sometimes.


End file.
